


Vibe Check II: Blinding Lights

by SheeWolf85



Series: Vibe Check [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, Budding Romance, Emotions, Feelings, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Skellies in love, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, attempted denial of feelings, edge has 'feelings', idk how to tag this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Edge wasn’t sure how he might name the feelings he had for Slim. There was something there, that much was obvious and unavoidable, no matter how hard Edge had fought it in the beginning. He wasn’t good at relationships, had always broken things off before he could get too invested. But that was before the human had come through and broke the barrier and they found themselves on the surface with other monsters who had been under their own mountain. Things were different up here on the Surface, and Edge didn’t need to rid himself of any liability past his brother.Based on the combined vibes i get from Blinding Lights by The Weeknd and Break My Heart by Dua Lipa
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), spicymaple
Series: Vibe Check [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Vibe Check II: Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another one of these because music is my muse and these two songs have been bashing me over the head with emotions and a vague idea of something that sort of resembled a story for too long. It finally took shape! So here you go!

The night sky was sparkling with stars as Edge walked down the sidewalk, the late September air as crisp as the leaves that crunched under his boots. He watched his breath come out in puffs of steam, trying to focus on that instead of his thoughts. 

It wasn’t working. 

He’d bundled up against the cold in his thick wool coat and scarf. It wasn’t the threadbare scarf he used to have, though he hadn’t been able to get rid of that one. No, it had been tucked away safely in the back of his closet after he’d gotten this replacement, just as blood-red as its predecessor. His gloved hands stayed in his pockets out of the cold. 

He was sure to any onlookers that he appeared to be on his way somewhere important. He still hadn’t perfected the art of a leisurely stroll. Just because he didn’t know where he was going didn’t mean he had to take his time. 

As he looked around, however, it was clear that there was no one to question what he might be doing or where he was going. The street was utterly deserted, everyone probably sensibly tucked into bed snoozing the night away. He was getting better at actually sleeping when he should be, no more constant danger to keep him on his toes, but he simply didn’t need a full night’s sleep. 

Case in point, he’d woken up at two in the morning, fully rested and ready to start his day. The day wasn’t ready for him, however, and he’d spent a good hour reorganizing his home office before the text had come in. The one that had him out walking instead of at home where he was slowly losing his mind. 

He and Slim had been dancing around something for long enough now that Edge might call it dating. They’d meet for lunch randomly throughout the week, and on occasion Slim would invite himself over for dinner. Edge always made enough to last a few nights anyway, and his company was always welcome. 

Edge wasn’t sure how he might name the feelings he had for Slim. There was something there, that much was obvious and unavoidable, no matter how hard Edge had fought it in the beginning. He wasn’t good at relationships, had always broken things off before he could get too invested. But that was before the human had come through and broke the barrier and they found themselves on the surface with other monsters who had been under their own mountain. Things were different up here on the Surface, and Edge didn’t need to rid himself of any liability past his brother. 

But he wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to feeling like he had something to lose. He wasn’t an emotional person to begin with, but he was trying because Slim very much was and he couldn’t stand that look on his face when Edge tried to distance himself. 

There was something about Slim that made Edge want to be near him and protect him. He didn’t need protecting, Edge knew that. He’d been in an Underground similar to Edge’s, and that fact alone made Edge tense. He could have lost Slim before he even had a chance to know him, much the same as he nearly lost his brother so many times. But Slim was a survivor. He was so much stronger than he seemed. The scars that littered his bones and the golden canine replacement proved it. 

And yet, he had somehow managed to retain his softness despite all he’d been through. It was almost concerning how quickly he latched on to anyone who showed him kindness. It had taken Edge a good six months to realize that he wasn’t as blindly trusting as he seemed; he held people at arm’s length and yet still developed lasting friendships. It was a perplexing quality about Slim that Edge still wasn’t able to fully understand. 

To say it was a surprise when he realized that he had been accepted into Slim’s inner circle would be an understatement. It wasn’t so much that Slim trusted him as it was that Edge hadn’t figured it out until it smacked him in the face. Slim had come over for dinner as he had several times before then, but there was something different about him that time. He wasn’t as vibrant as usual, less talkative. He almost seemed shy. It wasn’t until later when they were watching some movie that Slim began to talk. He spoke softly about nightmares he’d been having, how they could disrupt his sleep for weeks at a time, how sometimes he just couldn’t be alone. 

Edge had made the mistake of asking why he didn’t just go to his brother if it was that bad, why he felt the need to come and tell Edge about his problems. He honestly hadn’t meant it the way Slim had taken it. He was only curious; why choose to tell Edge anything when being near his brother would have been the better option. Slim had looked at him silently for a long moment before he apologized for the intrusion and stood up to leave. 

He shivered as a gust of wind howled past him on the empty street, pulling his thoughts back to the present for a moment. He was on a different street with different leaves. He didn’t stop, didn’t turn around. Only kept walking even as he realized where his legs were taking him. 

Edge wouldn’t call himself a particularly smart skeleton. He was an excellent strategist and rather clever with numbers, but he didn’t understand people the way his brother did. Even so, he still believed that stopping Slim from leaving that day was both the smartest and worst decision he’d made since coming to the Surface. He’d assured Slim that he wasn’t upset, that he would listen and that Slim could trust him. 

It was a decision that led him to where he was now, an ache in his soul and an itch in his bones. He knew exactly where he wanted to be after he’d received the text, and he didn’t like it. He wasn’t good at putting his safety in other people’s hands. Physically, Slim couldn’t hurt him if he tried. Edge was stronger in many ways, but Slim had a power over Edge that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with. 

His fingers gripped his phone in his pocket tightly, awareness coming quickly. He knew now what he was doing and he wasn’t stopping himself. Why wasn’t he stopping himself? Shouldn’t he be avoiding this? He should turn around and go back home or even change into his winter running clothes and get an actual workout in before the sun came up. 

Instead, he pulled the phone out and looked at the text again. 

**_Slim_ ** _**:** i keep having this fucking nightmare, over and over again. every time i close my eyes. i can’t do this, edge. i just want...i dunno. ur probably sleeping. sry to bug u. i’m fine. _

His chest constricted again, only this time he recognized it as his soul trying to reach out to comfort Slim. How he hadn’t seen it a mile away was beyond him, but all he could do now was follow through. 

Turning the corner, he found himself walking a little faster with Slim’s apartments in view. His was on the bottom level, half underground and wasn’t that a kick in the chest? He didn’t get nearly enough sunlight through the windows that all seemed placed strategically to keep as much daylight out as possible. He’d told Slim on several occasions that he should move, but it was always met with a scoff and a question of where exactly he would go. For whatever reason, back in with Razz wasn’t an option. 

He wouldn’t admit that the idea of Slim moving in with him had crossed his mind more than once. It was a bad idea for so many reasons. It wouldn't work out. Slim wouldn’t be able to stand living with someone like him, and he’d leave. Edge would lose him. 

He reached the door and knocked lightly. He half hoped Slim had gotten back to a peaceful sleep. Maybe he wouldn’t answer, and Edge would go home and--

The door opened to reveal a wide-eyed Slim, dark smudges under his sockets, his bones too pale. He shivered as a gust of wind blew the chill into the apartment. 

“edge?” he asked, barely a whisper. “i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to wake you up, much less make you come out here, i--”

Edge stepped forward and reached out to gently cup Slim’s face. “You didn’t wake me up, and you couldn't make me do something I didn’t want to do if you tried.” 

That smirk was too precious, Slim looking up at him and yet simultaneously leaning into his touch. “i guess you’re right about that. what’s up? you wanna come in?”

It was Edge’s turn to smirk. “Why else would I have come over? To stand in your doorway? Perhaps to test the acoustics of your door?”

“your motives are a puzzle to everyone, okay? you define ‘tall, dark, and mysterious’.” An enchanting rusty blush bloomed across his cheekbones as he stepped back and let Edge in, closing the door behind them. 

“First, I’m not dark at all; my bones are white just as yours are. Second, it’s ‘tall, dark, and  _ handsome’ _ .” 

Slim wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, the lingering chill fighting against the apartment’s battered heater. He walked over to the couch where a blanket lay hastily tossed aside and sat down, pulling it over himself. Edge could only look for a moment, a pleasing throb in his soul at how adorable Slim was all wrapped up like that. He took off his coat and scarf, hung them up in the small closet by the door, tucking his gloves into the pocket of his coat, and went to sit next to him. 

“okay, but you always wear black,” Slim said with a smirk, eyeing Edge’s braided black sweater, “either black or crimson, which is just dark red, so it still qualifies. and, yeah, you’re handsome, too. anyone with eyes can see that; it’s not news.” 

Edge’s soul may have given a fair try at a few gymnastics at that statement. He did his best to ignore it and instead reached out to wrap an arm around Slim’s shoulders, drawing him in to help him warm up. 

“I’m glad you think so,” he said simply. His chest felt too full when Slim cuddled up to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Edge tightened his hold. “What are you watching?” 

Slim shrugged one shoulder. “some sci-fi show. i’ve sat through four episodes now and i still don’t know what it’s about past the fact that it has aliens and some weird berries in it. it’s not bad, though, just confusing.”

Edge nodded against the top of Slim’s head. “Are you okay?”

They were both silent for a moment, neither really watching the show as Edge waited for Slim to speak. He’d answer in his own time, and no matter what he said, Edge would help him deal with it. 

“i’m better now,” he said softly, bordering on a whisper, as he burrowed closer to Edge’s side. “thank you for coming over.” He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “i’m still sorry i woke you up though.”

“You didn’t,” Edge said automatically. “I’d been up for more than an hour when you texted. I told you before that I want to be someone you can turn to, and I meant that. I’m glad you texted me.” He really was, even if this evening was only going to end up digging him in deeper. Having Slim in his arms like this was an addiction, one that Edge was only too willing to give into. What was he going to do if Slim ever decided he didn’t want this anymore? 

It was silly to question the future like, Edge knew. Focus on the present and deal with things as they come. It was how he’d lived his life since he could remember, how Red had taught him to survive. But Edge had never had anything to lose like this before. 

A cool hand reaching up to touch his face was almost startling. Edge looked down to see Slim looking up at him with nearly sparkling eye lights. He had called Edge handsome, but nothing could compare to Slim’s elegant beauty. He held Slim’s gaze, mesmerized by their color and intensity. 

"i just really appreciate you,” Slim whispered. “i’m so happy i get to know you.”

Edge nodded. “I am, too.”

Slim leaned up, his hand reaching back to Edge’s skull to pull gently. Edge didn’t fight it. He leaned into the kiss, their first. Slim had kissed his cheek a few times, but this was so different. His sockets slid closed as he leaned in further and wrapped both arms around Slim to hold him tighter. He pulled away too quickly, that soft blush so pretty on his cheekbones. 

“sorry, i--”

Edge shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to Slim’s forehead. “Please don’t apologize for that.” He pulled Slim onto his lap, tucking the blanket more securely around him. “Is this okay?”

Slim hummed and nodded, curling up and resting against Edge’s chest. “this is nice.”

“It is,” he agreed. 

They were both silent again as they watched the show. Edge held Slim, rubbed his back and didn’t try to hold himself back from periodically hugging him or kissing his head. He may have tried to deny his feelings, but there was no getting away now. He was right where he wanted to be, for better or worse, and everything he needed was wrapped up like a burrito in a blanket on his lap. He supposed the future would just have to sort itself out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
